Voldemort's Apprentice
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Would you help someone who could kill? Could you love someone who hates everything you stand for? Do you care what happens to the next person who's killed? Will you stand by and watch? Or were you just raised that way?
1. The Apprentice

"WHERE IS THE GIRL" yelled Voldemort.

"We aren't sure my lord" said Lucius.

"I am sure if Snape wasn't a traitor, then perhaps he would know" said Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, my lord" apologized Bellatrix.

"Aren't we all" said Voldemort.

"Remain calm" said Darlene.

The grey long haired woman walked into the room.

"Why should I remain calm" asked Voldemort.

"The girl is not far" said Darlene.

"How could you allow her to leave" asked Voldemort.

"She would've left eventually" said Darlene.

"Why would she have left" asked Voldemort.

"The girl has been stuck inside training, to help you take down Potter. After you are supposed to be dead" said Darlene.

"Very well…since you two have failed me" hissed Voldemort looking at Bellatrix and Lucius.

"I am sure, you'll find the girl" said Voldemort..

"Of course my lord" said Lucius standing and beginning to leave with Bellatrix.

"Bring her back alive" said Voldemort.

"Of course, my lord" said Bellatrix then shutting the door behind her.

"Now, what news do you have, that might just make this fairly better" asked Voldemort.

"The only thing I can tell you, is she is not far" said Darlene.

"I am sure you'll tell me what I want to know" said Voldemort.

* * *

**2 months later**

Harry and Ron walked slowly up the hill in the darkness.

"I told you this was a bad idea" said Ron.

"If you hadn't had to go so badly, then we wouldn't be lost" said Harry.

"I couldn't hold it any longer" said Ron.

A loud howl came from an unknown place.

"What was that" asked Ron in a scared voice.

"We're in werewolf forest, so I'd suspect it was a werewolf" said Harry.

"That can't be good" said Ron as they got up the hill.

A grey werewolf looked right at them, and growled at them.

"Bad idea" said Ron in a scared tone.

"There you are Potter" said Snape appearing with Hermione behind him.

The werewolf growled, and slashed at them. Causing them all to fall onto the ground. The werewolf raised it's hand, about to attack again. When a black wolf jumped onto its back and it was pushed back slightly. The werewolf growled at the black wolf, the wolf barked at it and it moved forward and they clashed with each other. The two biting and snapping at each other, the wolf soon began to try and run away but the werewolf pulled it back and attacked it again.

The wolf continued to stand against the werewolf, however a loud whistle came from a very far side of the forest and the wolf backed away and began to run in another direction. Harry looked at the black wolf as it limped and started down a different hill, and then it fell and the dog transfigure itself back into human form as it fell. It then fell again, and that is when Harry got up and began to run down the hill to chase it.

Harry chased it down the hill until he reached a lake. He looked around the lake, and saw a girl merely laying there.

"Are you alright" asked Harry.

The girl had black hair long straight hair, light brown skin, and grey eyes. The girl moved slightly, and sat up.

"Harry" called Hermione.

"Harry, where are you" said Ron.

"I'm down here" said Harry leaning over the girl, and removing a stray hair from her face.

Snape picked the girl up, and began to walk.

"Who is she" asked Hermione.

"We'll find out when we see her actual face, in the light" said Snape.

As they arrived at the house, they slowly entered. Snape walked into a room, and rested the girl on the bed. He then left the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Is she alright" asked Hermione.

"What happened" asked Arthur.

"She saved us from a werewolf" said Ron.

"All by herself" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you recognize her Snape" asked Arthur.

"If I didn't I'd be happier right now" said Snape.

"Who is she" asked Harry.

"Her name is Ivory, she's his apprentice" said Snape.

"You mean she's, You-Know-Who's apprentice" asked Hermione.

"She's quite incredible, yet she is not one of them" said Snape.

"What do you mean" asked Ron.

"She may be his apprentice, but she's never performed any Unforgivable Curses" said Snape.

"Then how is she his apprentice" asked Harry.

"She was chosen, in a way it was my fault…if I had never _helped, _then perhaps he wouldn't still be alive" said Snape.

"He's still alive" said Harry.

"So last year, we did all that for nothing" asked Ron.

"He had a healer" said Snape.

"This isn't good" said Remus.

"Then why would she be out here" asked Harry.

"While I left on a mission, she was left under the care of Lucius and Bellatrix…when I returned, I knew I had made a mistake" said Snape.

"Then she left" said Harry.

"Why would she leave" asked Hermione.

"She hated the idea of remaining there" said Snape.

"When will she wake" asked Arthur.

"I think she's waking up right now" said George looking towards the bottom of the door, where a shadow was lurking.

"Then perhaps we should introduce ourselves" said Arthur.

They entered the room, and noticed the room was very bright. Ivory sat on the bed examining her arm, where there was a deep cut in a diagonal line. Lots of dark red blood came out of it.

"I see, you're awake" said Arthur.

Ivory looked scared, and she backed away.

"I won't harm you" said Arthur.

When Snape entered the room, she shot him a glare.

"Hello Ivory, it's been awhile since I've seen you" said Severus.

She merely looked at him.

"I realize you're upset" said Severus.

Ivory turned her head away from him, Severus gave an upset sigh.

"I'm sorry" said Severus.

She looked towards him.

"You know Snape, I presume" said Arthur.

Ivory looked to Arthur.

"I am Arthur, and this is Ginny" said Arthur introducing his daughter.

"I'm George" said George.

"I'm Fred" said Fred.

"I'm Hermione" said Hermione.

"Ron" said Ron.

"I'm Harry" said Harry.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ivory" said Ivory in a bored like tone.

"Would you like something to eat" asked Nymphadora.

"I feel fine" said Ivory then dismissing herself, by leaving the room.

"She seizes to amaze me" said Severus.

They followed her out.

"Do you like playing games" asked Ginny going after her.

"Games? What kind of _games_" Ivory said in what seemed to be curious like tone.


	2. Attack at The Burrow

"What do you like to do" asked Ginny.

"I like reading" said Ivory.

"What do you want to do" asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure" said Ivory.

"How can't you be sure" asked George.

"When you're raised as an apprentice, you don't do anything except read or fight" said Ivory.

"Ok, then I'll show you a game we can play, come on Hermione and Ivory" said Ginny.

They watched as the girls left the room, all following Ginny. Harry sat down on the couch with Ron, Severus and Arthur across from him.

"How many of them like her are there" asked Harry.

"There's only five of them remaining" said Severus.

"How many others were there" asked Harry.

"thirty" said Severus.

"Thirty" repeated Ron.

"They've gone through twenty practices, and only the five survived" said Severus.

"Why would he aim to kill them" asked Ron.

"He needed the best" said Severus.

"So he killed the rest" said Harry.

"If they were able to survive, then they were part of the best" said Severus.

"You mean they were raised to serve under him" asked Ron.

"Not raised, most were taken from their homes" said Severus.

"So in other words, they never had any choices" asked Ron.

"They were never to have choices, only to obey" said Severus.

"Then why isn't she like the others" asked Harry.

"She isn't like them, because she chose not to be" said Severus.

"That's why she doesn't have the mark" said Ron.

"She refused to take on the mark" said Severus.

"Why would she do that" asked Harry.

Severus paused.

"I do not have to explain anything to you Potter" said Severus standing.

"Defensive positioning, something wrong Snape" asked Arthur.

"Nothing" said Severus.

"It sounds like you're holding back information" said Remus.

"You're mistaken" said Severus, then leaving the room.

"There's definitely something he isn't telling us" said Arthur.

"The way he said mistaken definitely says something" said Remus.

"What isn't he telling us" said Nymphadora.

"Yes, someone should find out what he isn't saying" said Arthur.

Nymphadora kept her eyes away from Remus'.

"Something wrong" asked Remus.

"Nothing" said Nymphadora.

"Tonks" said Remus.

"I think I may know one of the things he isn't saying" said Nymphadora.

"What is it" asked Arthur.

"Remember how Sirius was late on the way to the meeting" asked Nymphadora.

"Yes" said Remus.

"He went somewhere before he came" said Nymphadora.

"Where" asked Arthur.

"To see his wife" said Nymphadora.

Everyone was silent.

"What" said Harry.

Nymphadora was looking down into her lap.

"I didn't know Sirius had a wife, how is it you knew and I didn't" asked Remus.

"He never told me" said Harry.

"He had a wife, a daughter, and his son" said Nymphadora.

"Sirius had a son…this would be news to his parents" said Remus.

"His wife stayed at the school for awhile, she was married to Severus…she married Sirius later" said Nymphadora.

"He really wasn't lying when he said he'd been spending time with Daffodil" said Remus.

"When I visited them, I only saw their daughter once…her name was Ivory" said Nymphadora.

Harry began to leave the room, he could barely believe what he was hearing.

"Harry" said Nymphadora.

He only continued out the door, and as he exited the room he noticed there was someone else outside.

"Who's there" asked Harry looking around in the darkness.

A laugh came from inside the field in front of him.

"Look out" said Ivory pushing Harry out of the way of the flying spell.

The two ducked down, Harry's hand on Ivory's back keeping them low to the ground. Harry noticed the black dress she was wearing, and it made him wonder if people associated with Voldemort ever wore anything besides black.

A black cloud came out of the sky, and set the front of the field on fire. When the smoke cleared it showed Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Stay back" said Harry drawing his wand, and helping Ivory up.

Ivory stood behind him, the others began to head outside. Instead of attacking Bellatrix made a gesture Harry didn't understand to Ivory, and she began to run into the forest. Ivory ran after her, already have drawn her wand.

"Ivory" said Snape.

Remus and Nymphadora headed towards the fire, and tried to shape a path. When they had Harry quickly ran after Ivory. Harry looked around, he couldn't see where Ivory was through the tall stalks of wheat.

"Ivory" called Harry continuing to run.

"TRAITOR" Harry heard someone yell.

This caused him to begin to run even faster, he reached the small center.

'_Expelliarmus'_

Ivory's wand flew out of her hand.

'_Stupefy'_

Bellatrix had disappeared again, Ivory had drawn a spare wand. The two stood back to back, a cloud of black smoke flew around them. Harry could barely see anything, until he saw Ivory being grabbed by someone.

'_Stupefy'_

The black smoke died, and was shot through the wheat.

"HARRY" yelled Ron's voice.

Two masked figures came out of the wheat, and Ivory turned to look at them. They both looked at the two Death Eaters in front them.

"Very good, he'd be impressed" said Lucius removing his mask with his wand.

Ivory was silent, she was right next to Harry staring into Lucius' eyes. Lucius smirked at the two of them.

"You still don't trust me" said Lucius.

"Not in the slightest" said Ivory.

"I know you can tell there is more then just me and Bellatrix here" said Lucius.

"Yes" said Ivory.

"Yet you let him continue to raise his wand" said Lucius.

"He can choose whether or not to lower it" said Ivory in a calm like tone.

"Come with us" said Lucius.

Ivory kept still.

"No" asked Lucius.

Ivory began to look from left to right.

"It's such a shame that we can't leave peacefully, I wonder what will happen when we do return with you. I mean he's angry now, but how will he be then" asked Lucius.

Ivory's left hand fell and was taken by Harry's right hand. She looked at him, and he wanted to make her feel slightly safe.

"If you aren't over here in five seconds, we'll let him know about this little incident" said Lucius.

Ivory looked away from Harry, and Harry felt her grip loosen a little.

"5.…4.…3.…2" Lucius counted down.

He Ivory's grip loosen completely, and Harry gripped her hand telling her he wasn't going to let her go.

"1" said Lucius.

Severus appeared along with Arthur and Remus.

"Oh, look…another traitor, and his…_friends_" said Lucius.

"Leave Lucius, and take the rest with you" said Severus.

"Certainly, just tell the girl to come with us" said Lucius.

"Harry, you and Ivory go back to the house" said Arthur.

As the two began to leave, Severus stopped them.

"Distance" said Severus, pulling their two hands apart.

"How fatherly Snape" said Lucius.

Severus gave Lucius a harsh glare, and stopped Harry from walking next to Ivory and then released him. They had made it back in one piece, and the two of them enter the house.

"So when he asked you if you knew there were others, what did he mean" asked Harry.

"We're taught to be able to hear everything, to be able to know the exact amount of people there are" said Ivory.

"But how did you know the difference between us, and them" asked Nymphadora.

"It's called discovery elimination" said Severus entering the room.

"There were more then two, and you didn't say anything" said Arthur.

"I tried to tell you, Bellatrix and Lucius were merely the two leaders who were sent to retrieve Ivory" said Severus.

"So the other fifteen" said Remus.

"Twenty" corrected Ivory.

"There was twenty" asked Remus.

Ivory nodded.

"You should've said something" said Remus.

"There was more then I had expected, apparently Lucius has gotten more additions in his group" said Severus.

Severus glared at Ivory and Harry, Ivory stood and moved to the couch where Nymphadora sat.

"Why don't we go and see what the others are doing" said Nymphadora to Ivory.

The two left, and walked out of the room.

"Well this has been an eventful day" said Remus trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur stood, and left the room.

"Is something wrong sir" asked Harry.

"Don't play innocent Potter" said Severus.

"I haven't a clue of what you're talking about sir" said Harry.

"Stay away from Ivory" said Severus.

"Why do you get to say anything" asked Harry.

"Since he is her stepfather" said Remus.

"What" said Harry glancing at Severus and then Remus, and eventually stopping.

"Yes, Potter. I am her stepfather, therefore you need my approval for you to continue on" said Severus.

"We didn't do anything" said Harry.

"Of course you won't, because you won't go anywhere near Ivory" said Severus.

"So suddenly you care about what happens to her" said Harry.

"I've done what's best for her" said Severus.

"By doing what?…Wait, that's the reason you were defensive" said Harry clueing in.

Severus stood, and began to leave.

"You gave her to _him_, it was your fault…and that's why you took the mission, you couldn't face her" said Harry.

"I can face her quite well" said Severus, turning and facing Harry.

"You're lying, it's written all over your face" said Harry.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Potter" said Severus leaving the room.

"Something's up with Snape" said Harry.

"Don't do this Harry" said Remus.

"We couldn't trust him before, why trust him now" asked Harry.

"I agree with you, but we're losing people everyday…he's being overprotective, and with times like these…protection is needed" said Remus.

Harry stood up, and began to head to his room. It was quite late, and perhaps he should go to bed. He sat down on his bed, after shutting the door to his room. Harry looked at his right hand, it seemed as though he could still feel her hand in his. He decided to think nothing of it, she was with Voldemort which meant it could be some sort of magic she was using on him.

He pushed the thought of her hand out of her head, and he watched as Ron came into the room.

"Heard that you got into a fight with Snape" said Ron closing the door behind him.

"It wasn't a big deal" said Harry.

"Dad said you and her were holding hands, Ginny wasn't jealous though…she did get back with Dean you know" said Ron.

"That's nice" said Harry, surprised that he himself wasn't slightly more angered by the detail.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you two" said Ron.

"Oh, I am too" said Harry.

* * *

"Why is she still not here" asked Voldemort.

"I have some _interesting_ news my lord" said Lucius.

"What is it" asked Voldemort.

"I believe the girl may have become _fascinated_ with Potter" said Lucius.

"How sweet" said Voldemort.

"He's made her become a traitor" said Bellatrix.

"He has" asked Darlene.

"Yes" said Lucius.

"Well if this is true, our odds have changed" said Darlene.

"What do you mean" asked Voldemort.

"She may be with him, but she's yet to be with them" said Darlene.

Both Bellatrix and Lucius were confused by this.

"I understand" said Voldemort.

"What do we do until then, my lord" asked Lucius.

"There are differences that will stop us from doing things, her difference between Potter is great" said Voldemort.

"I do not understand" said Lucius.

"Call in your son Lucius, I'm sure I can depend on him to do this for me" said Voldemort.

* * *

**Comment if you want to please be nice!**

**Next Chapter up soon!**

**-GenesisUtopia**


	3. Differences

"Did you have friends when you were with them" asked Ginny.

"No, I used to…but they were killed" said Ivory.

It was early morning, and Harry could hear them discussing Ivory's life over breakfast.

"Did you spend your time with anyone there" asked Ginny.

"I did spend a lot of time with Draco" said Ivory.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy" asked Ginny nearly laughing.

"I think he enjoyed the time we spent together more then I did" said Ivory.

"You didn't like him" asked Ginny.

"I was unsure, whether to like him or not" said Ivory.

"It would only take me about five seconds" said Ginny.

The two girls laughed, and then Hermione entered the room and sat next to Ginny.

"It must be exciting learning how to kill and torture people" said Hermione sarcastically.

"I assure you, it isn't" said Ivory.

"Oh, I thought you'd play it as a type of game" said Hermione.

"You'd have to ask the other apprentices, I wouldn't know of games like that" said Ivory.

"Of course you wouldn't" said Hermione.

"As hard as it is for you to believe, I'm not like the rest of them" said Ivory.

"Then why grow up like that" asked Hermione.

"I didn't get a choice! Unlike you, we didn't have decisions…We were chosen" said Ivory.

"Spare me" said Hermione.

"Come off it Hermione! What did she do to you" asked Ginny.

"She's done everything" said Hermione.

"She hasn't done a thing to any of us" said Ginny.

"She's being trained to be exactly like the rest of them" said Hermione.

Ivory stood, and left the room. She sat on the back porch, and looked out on the wheat field. Harry walked out, and sat down next to her on the two person seat.

"I heard you talking, we've just been through some things" said Harry.

"With Death Eaters" said Ivory.

Harry looked into Ivory's eyes, and her eyes seemed to be filling with tears.

"You're upset" said Harry.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be" said Ivory.

"You're apologizing for being upset" asked Harry.

Ivory began to laugh with Harry.

"Ok, that's pretty stupid" said Ivory.

"It's alright" said Harry. "Do you want to go somewhere" Harry asked.

"I can't" said Ivory standing.

"Why" asked Harry standing.

"I just can't" said Ivory.

"Because of Voldemort" said Harry.

"No, we're just different" said Ivory.

"What do you mean different" asked Harry.

"We're just different, it would never work" said Ivory.

"Are you sure it isn't just you not letting it" asked Harry.

"Well I guess that's typically me" said Ivory going back into the house, and leaving Harry.

Harry sat down onto the small bench. It didn't make sense to him, nothing really meant since. What had she meant, would she rather be with someone like Malfoy? He began to wonder why he cared in the first place. Why did he care?

Did she really have anything to do with him? Does he want something to do with her? It was possible that he did, but at the same time he wasn't sure. An argument seemed to rage inside of him:

'_Technically she isn't a Death Eater'_

But she is

'_She hasn't used an Unforgivable Curse'_

She's yet to

'_She won't, she's different'_

No she isn't

The battle in his mind continued to rage, it saddened him. He looked out at the sky, and watched as the sun slowly lowered. It was a beautiful evening, and he was spending it moping. Harry stood, and walked back into the house. When he came inside he sat on the couch, and looked towards Ron and Hermione.

"Something wrong" asked Harry.

"We heard you" said Hermione.

"Are you alright Harry" asked Ron.

"Yeah, why" asked Harry.

"You haven't acted like yourself lately" said Hermione.

"It only makes sense, we went through two attacks in only a few days…we'll be lucky if we make it through this day, without another attack" said Ron.

"Are you sure you're fine" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine" said Harry standing, and beginning to head into his room.

He walked into his room, and slammed the door behind him. Harry kicked the bed, and heard a piece of wood fall from the bed.

"Becoming more like me everyday" said a voice.

Harry looked around the room.

"Come over to the mirror" said a voice.

Harry moved towards the mirror, and saw looked and saw a pale blue figure behind him in the mirror.

"I'm nothing like you" said Harry.

The figure laughed behind.

"Of course not" said the pale blue figure.

"Who are you" said Harry.

"I'm you" said the figure moving closer to the mirror.

Harry stared at the pale blue figure of himself, and he smashed the mirror with a punch. As it shattered he saw the figure laughing, and the pieces falling to the ground. A knock came from the door.

"Who is it" asked Harry.

"Ron and Hermione" said Hermione.

"Are you alright in there mate" asked Ron from behind the door.

Harry could see the two shadows of his two friends from the bottom of the door.

"I'm fine" said Harry.

"Are you sure" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine" said Harry.

He opened the door.

"See, I'm fine" Harry said, then walking past them and into the kitchen.

Harry sat down, and heard someone enter the room.

"Are you alright" asked the voice.

He looked at the owner of the voice, he was surprised that it was Ivory.

"I'm fine" he said looking back forward.

"Your hands bleeding" said Ivory.

Harry looked down at his right hand. Ivory walked over, and sat down next to him.

"Can I see it" asked Ivory.

Harry lowered his hand, and held it for a few seconds. She removed a small piece of glass painlessly from his hand, or perhaps he didn't feel it because he was staring at her. The dress she wore today was also black, but different.

"And done" said Ivory.

Harry examined his hand, it was covered in a white bandage. It was also clean, and it seemed warm.

"Did you heal it" asked Harry.

"As much as I could" said Ivory.

"Where did you learn to do this" asked Harry.

"A lot of the other apprentices were injured during the missions, so I learned a few spells to help. Except you have to wrap the bandage by hand" said Ivory.

Harry opened and closed his hand.

"It feels great" said Harry, then looking into her eyes.

His hand was over hers, and they just seemed to look at each other. Neither said anything, but neither moved. Then someone stood at the doorway, and Ivory's hand pulled away from Harry's bandaged hand and she looked at the doorway.

Harry looked and saw it was Remus and Nymphadora.

"Ivory if you would go with Tonks" said Remus.

"Yes, sir" said Ivory heading out of the room with Nymphadora.

Remus sighed, and walked over to the chair across from Harry and he sat down.


	4. Traitor

"Harry" began Remus.

"I know what you're going to say" said Harry.

"Then you realize what would happen if Snape found out" asked Remus.

"I know" said Harry.

"Then why continue to do this" asked Remus.

"There's another reason she can't be with me isn't there" asked Harry.

Remus looked away from Harry for a moment.

"Well what is it" asked Harry.

"It is nothing of great importance to us" said Remus.

"Is it because I'm a half-blood" asked Harry.

"I assure you Harry that, that isn't it" said Remus.

"Then will someone tell me what it is" asked Harry.

"Do you remember when Snape said they only obey" asked Remus.

"Of course" said Harry.

"Ivory is suppose to be with _someone _else" said Remus.

"That's it?" asked Harry.

Remus nodded.

"The reason it was Bellatrix and Lucius was, because they came to get her for that" said Harry.

"Yes" said Remus.

"Does she want this" asked Harry.

"She hasn't told us" said Remus.

"If she were to say no, what would happen" asked Harry.

"She could be protected by the Order" said Remus.

"What if she says yes" asked Harry.

"We will do our best to protect her, it will be best for her to decide" said Remus.

"What if we could prove she didn't want it, because even if she said no to us that wouldn't stop him" said Harry.

"We realize this, we've been looking at all the possibilities…we are even looking into who Voldemort's future advisor is" said Remus.

"What" asked Harry.

"Someone is telling Voldemort what the future is" said Remus.

"That's impossible there aren't many people like that" said Harry.

"No, there isn't many witches and wizards like that" said Remus.

"So who are they" asked Harry.

"Phoenixes" said Remus.

"That doesn't make sense" said Harry.

"Phoenixes are also animaguses, in other words they are born anima uses" said Remus.

"I don't understand" said Harry.

"There are different types of them, the one we're focusing on is the sight phoenix. The phoenix of the future, except they will be harder to track down by the means that the born animaguses don't register themselves" said Remus.

"So he has the advantage" said Harry.

"As far as advantages go" said Remus.

* * *

"Will you commit to the mission" asked Voldemort.

"Yes" said Draco.

"I realize how much this anger you" said Voldemort.

"Yes" said Draco slightly more angry.

"Do not worry, she will not end up with Potter…she'll be with you soon enough" said Voldemort.

"Of course, my lord" said Draco.

"Your aunt will be there to assist you" said Voldemort.

"What about Snape" asked Draco.

"If you are to see him…make sure he realizes that this is best for him and her, and to reconsider the offer" said Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord" said Draco, now smirking.

Draco then stood and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Sending the boy after him will altar everything" said Darlene.

"Well" said Voldemort turning to Darlene. "We can't have every other sight phoenix seeing what happens next" said Voldemort.

"When you altar the course of time, bad things will come" said Darlene.

"I do recall what you said, however we don't want Ivory to see us coming…do you not agree" asked Voldemort.

"Of course I agree" said Darlene bowing her head.

"Your loyalty is becoming questionable" said Voldemort forcing Darlene to look at him.

"Altering your future will not give you an advantage over Potter" said Darlene.

"That is one sight phoenixes opinion, if another is needed then I can assure you…I will find one" Voldemort said.

"Forgive me" said Darlene, bowing her head after he released her.

"Do not make the same mistake again" said Voldemort.

* * *

Severus nearly snapped his quill in half as he wrote, before picking up another he stood and turned to a dark corner in the room.

"Good evening Draco, what do I owe this _honor_" said Severus.

"Not happy to see me" asked Draco.

"I'd be happier if you'd contacted me first" said Severus.

"I'm only here to present an offer" said Draco.

"What do you want" asked Severus.

"The dark lord wants you to rejoin the ranks" said Draco.

"And why would I do that" asked Severus.

"Because if we don't bring Ivory back tomorrow, then she's as good as dead" said Draco.

"You wouldn't defend her" asked Severus.

"I've done what I can, now maybe you consider taking up on it…before he changes his mind" said Draco.

Severus thought for a second.

"Yes or no" asked Draco.

* * *

Harry paced the floors, something felt wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong. Harry looked out his window, and saw Draco walking down a hill with someone behind him.

"Snape" yelled Harry running out of the room.

"Harry" asked Ginny as he burst out of the room.

"I have to go" said Harry running out the door.

"What's going on" asked Ginny.

"Wake the others" said Harry.

Harry continued to run out through the fields, as he ran down the hill until he saw a muggle house. He could see a lot of the Death Eaters were gathered there. Harry could see one Death Eater pulling a girl along, he looked closer and could see the girl more clearly.

"Ivory" said Harry.

The hill seemed like a long walk down, something caught his foot and he tripped.

"SNAPE!" yelled Harry.

He got up, and started down the hill again. His mind switched between Ivory and traitor, he quickly drew his wand. Harry was so angry, and wanted to make sure Severus died. Snape was once again a traitor, why did they trust him. Why would he give Ivory to them again? To think this was the same person who talked about others ignorance. The same person who was giving up his stepdaughter a second time. Harry could tell the others wouldn't come in time.

Someone had to stop them from escaping, it had to be him. Harry would have to stop them, they couldn't leave with her. What would happen to her?

"SNAPE" yelled Harry.

He saw a figure behind Draco turn, and then draw his wand.

"WE TRUSTED YOU" yelled Harry.

Bellatrix set a house on fire, and began to jump happily.

"Go" said Snape to Draco, who in turn began to leave.

'_Stupefy'_

Snape deflected the curse.

'_Sectumsempra'_

Again Snape deflected it.

"HOW COULD YOU" yelled Harry.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Harry, and he flew backward. Snape merely walked passed her, and she followed behind him. Harry couldn't move, he watched as black puffs of smoke formed, and began to fly. Then soon his vision blurred, and everything went dark.

"Harry, Harry" called a voice.

Harry sat up from the couch.

"What happened" asked Harry.

"You were out" said Ron.

"Did you catch them" asked Harry.

"They were too far ahead, they got away" said Remus.

"They've got Ivory" said Harry.

"The best we can do right now is try and locate them" said Remus.

"If _he _does have a sight phoenix by his side, then locating them won't be easy" said Nymphadora.

"Then what do we do" asked Arthur.

"I don't know" said Remus.

* * *

"Let me go" said Ivory.

"Gladly" said Macnair throwing her into the office, and shutting the door behind him.

"Very nice to see you Ivory" said Voldemort from behind the desk.

Ivory looked towards Voldemort, and immediately bowed. Voldemort laughed at her.

"Impressive, after everything you still remember to bow to me" said Voldemort.

She kept her eyes to the floor, and only stood on her knees. He stood from his desk, and walked in front of her.

"Stand" said Voldemort.

Ivory did not obey the order.

"I said…stand" said Voldemort pointing his wand at her, forcing her to stand.

"Much better" said Voldemort.

Ivory did not dare meet his eyes.

"What has my favorite apprentice been up to while she was gone" asked Voldemort stroking her face with the back of his hand.

She shuddered under his touch.

"Nothing of importance" said Ivory.

"Then why has it kept you from your training this long" asked Voldemort.

Ivory remained silent.

"Exactly, you have no excuse" said Voldemort.

She watched as he circled her, and then stopped in front of her.

"There is something different" said Voldemort.

"I do not know what you mean" said Ivory.

"You aren't thinking of backing away from the Malfoy boy" asked Voldemort.

"Nothing of the sort, my lord" said Ivory.

"I wish you would answer truthfully" said Voldemort.

"I do" said Ivory.

"Another lie" said Voldemort.

'_Crucio'_

Ivory fell to the ground, but made no sound.

"Who is it" asked Voldemort.

"No one" said Ivory.

'_Crucio'_

The pain flew through her, and hairs fell in front of her face.

"Is it Potter" asked Voldemort.

"I would never" said Ivory attempting to make him believe it.

"Good" said Voldemort.

Ivory stood, and looked at Voldemort.

"You should speak to Draco" said Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord" said Ivory.

"Good, you are dismissed" said Voldemort.

She left the room slowly, and walked past the living room of Death Eaters and headed to where Draco was in his room. Draco sat on his bed, and Ivory closed her door behind her.

"What's wrong" asked Ivory.

"We're supposed to be married soon" said Draco.

"I remember" said Ivory.

"In December" said Draco.

"What, why" asked Ivory.

"So you don't run away again" said Draco.

"My birthdays in December" said Ivory.

"I remember" said Draco.

"Why" said Ivory.

"If you hadn't left, then it would've been next year" said Draco.

"Why are you doing this" asked Ivory.

"Maybe I need to do this" said Draco.

"Why" asked Ivory.

"So you don't get anymore ideas" said Draco.

"Of doing what" asked Ivory.

"Leaving, all you've ever done is leave…don't you think you've pushed this off enough" said Draco.

"I didn't push it off" said Ivory.

"You wanted it when you were twenty-one" said Draco.

"We reasoned for twenty, but nineteen" said Ivory.

"You knew this was coming" said Draco.

"So I'm to blame" said Ivory.

"Basically" said Draco.

Ivory turned away from Draco, he walked behind her and pulled her close to him.

"Alright, I'm sorry…I realize you don't agree with this, but we just have to make this work" said Draco.

"I don't have to do anything" Ivory said pulling away from him.

"Where is this coming from" said Draco.

"Me" said Ivory.

"Oh, so now you want a say in things" said Draco.

"I don't want to be obedient to him anymore" said Ivory.

"Well it won't change anytime soon" said Draco.

Ivory moved away from him, and laid down on her side on the bed.

"Alright, alright…I realize you were just taken from _them_, and I can respect you being upset ok" said Draco lying down on his side next her.

He lightly kissed her neck.

"Not in your dreams, and not ever" said Ivory.

"All these restrictions" said Draco rubbing her left arm.

"I'm serious" said Ivory closing her eyes.

"Alright, you want to wait…I can respect that, because you're gorgeous and intelligent" said Draco.

"Great, then leave me alone" said Ivory.

"What have I done to make you act like this" asked Draco.

"Don't pretend you don't remember" said Ivory.

"Ok, I may remember, but does that really mean anything" said Draco.

"It doesn't, well maybe I should just leave" said Ivory standing.

"Alright, I'll sleep on the floor" said Draco.

Ivory looked over at Draco.

"I will alright" said Draco grabbing a pillow off the bed, and conjuring up a mattress.

Ivory laid back down onto the bed.

"Ivory" said Draco.

Ivory turned on her left side.

"I'm sorry" said Draco.

"Sorry won't change what happened" said Ivory.

"I told you, I'd never cheat on you again" said Draco.

Ivory was silent again.

"Ivory" said Draco.

"Goodnight Draco" said Ivory.

"Goodnight Ivory" said Draco.

She was alone, Snape hadn't helped her. He'd only brought her back to where she did not want to be, and he'd known that. Had that been his plan all along?


	5. Choices & Escape

_'What have I done' _Snape thought to himself.

"Snape" said Lucius from the open bedroom door.

Snape looked to Lucius.

"The dark lord has requested to speak to you" said Lucius.

Snape nodded, and stood and left the bedroom. When he arrived in Voldemort's office he stood watching as Voldemort stroked Nagini's head, his back to Snape.

"You made the right decision Snape, by bringing her back" said Voldemort.

"It only seemed fitting, my lord" said Snape attempting to sound truthful.

"You've changed...as has my apprentice, I do hope you do not forget your place" said Voldemort.

"Never, my lord" said Snape.

Voldemort smirked.

"Very good...do well to make sure young Ivory, does not escape again" said Voldemort.

"I will, my lord" said Severus.

"You are dismissed Snape" said Voldemort.

Severus bowed, and then turned and left the office.

* * *

Over the days Draco had been sweeter to Ivory, and when she'd taken the engagement ring from Draco she had agreed with it. However, as she looked herself in the mirror she found she felt nothing for Draco...nothing at all. She took out a piece of paper, and wrote a small note. Then she folded it, and placed it on the dresser beside the bed. Afterward, she left the room, and decided to walk in the night air.

She stood in the front yard, two Death Eaters were guarding her assuring that she wouldn't make an escape attempt. Though they wouldn't be successful, Ivory appreciated them at least trying to do something. Ivory then saw in the sky a large creature coming out through the clouds, and she did a small smile.

"What are you so happy about" asked Macnair.

Ivory turned to Macnair, and kicked him in his knee and grabbed hold of his wand and pointed it towards Rowle.

"_Stupefy" _said Ivory, Rowle fell unconscious.

Macnair still on the ground, after being kicked by Ivory looked to Ivory angrily.

"You'll regret this, the dark lord will find out' said Macnair.

"Yes...but not from you two" said Ivory, then pointing the wand at them both.

"_Obliviate" _said Ivory.

Both Rowle and Macnair were now unconscious, and Ivory looked upward at the large flying creature up above. A black dragon, she'd called NightWing hovered above Malfoy Manor.

"_Ascendio" _said Ivory pointing her wand upward.

She was lifted up high above the ground, and landed on the back of NightWing.

"Above the clouds, we'll need cover" said Ivory.

NightWing obeyed, and flew upward above the dark grey clouds. As NightWing began to steady himself, he roared and Ivory noticed up ahead were dementors.

"Steady" said Ivory.

NightWing roared again as they came closer to the dementors.

"Steady" she repeated.

The dementors began to soar towards them, and Ivory gripped hold of NightWing and they apparated in a green flash of light.

* * *

Harry sat on the outside bench, and looked up only to see a green flash appear in the sky. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision from the flash, and he saw the unmistakeable outline of a black dragon flying downward with someone riding on back of it.

"Ivory" said Harry.

At the sound of the name, Remus appeared outside followed by Nymphadora.

"Impossible" said Nymphadora.

"Nothing is impossible Tonks" said Remus, as the dragon had begun to land on the ground.

* * *

Draco enters his room, and does not see Ivory. He finds this odd, but then sees the note on the dresser beside the bed. On it, he notices immediately Ivory's writing. Draco the unfolds the note, and sits down on the bed.

Note:

_Dear Draco,_

_I am sorry I could not say this in person, but I was afraid you would not let me leave if I had told you in person. In the past we did care for each other, but now it seems as though we mean nothing to one another anymore. If anything were to be form during the marriage we would have, it would be hatred. We all have choices...this one is mine. Although there is a possibility of my own death if I do not go through with marrying you, I shall choose not to...for I no longer love you...I can not, I am sorry._

_Ivory L. Black_

Draco frowned slightly, and could feel the hopeless feeling he'd once felt in sixth year. However, he refused to reduce himself to tears. This was Potter's fault...she could have stayed here, and would have if it hadn't been for Potter. He would stop at nothing, just to see to Harry Potter's death.

_'You better watch your steps Potter, you'll regret stealing my girl' _Draco thought to himself.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long, I was thinking about how I should continue. So now I have, and I'll be posting more frequently.**_

_**Review if you would like (please be nice).**_

_**-SoulOfLightning**_


End file.
